


Locked Away

by Justine_Heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Heart/pseuds/Justine_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem taking place in season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

Locked Away (A Belle POV)  
Justine Heart

Here I am,  
locked away, hidden from the light of day.  
Feeling trapped inside of time,  
fading visions in my mind.  
I hear a woman's voice ask about me,  
I want to ask her to set me free.  
I know she looks in on me from time to time.  
I am not sure if I have lost my mind.  
At night I dream of a cursed and dark man  
And wonder if I really am from this land.  
I hear sound outside my door,  
and it opens to a man I've not seen before  
"Go find Mr. Gold," he says.  
He tells me what to say.  
I nod and thank him,  
grateful to be free.  
And intrigued at what this Mr. Gold must mean to me.


End file.
